


I want to tell you something

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Science Boyfriends, and poetry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's birthday and Bruce can't hold back his feelings any longer. So he says it with poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to tell you something

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted: It’s Tony’s birthday and Bruce struggles to find a present for someone who already has everything he might want.
> 
> I fluffed.

Tony is sensitive about birthdays, Bruce knows. He’d read about the disastrous birthday party Tony threw himself when he thought he was dying. And Bruce wants to do something for Tony, wants Tony to know just how much he appreciates everything Tony does for him.

Bruce does have feelings for Tony. He’s still coming to terms with it. He’s not sure how Tony feels but he’s hopeful. All those long nights in the lab and time and friendship must mean something.

So, yeah, this birthday has a lot riding on it for Bruce. He thinks, maybe, if he can get some real evidence that Tony’s interested…well, both of them might end up getting a happy birthday out of it.

Bruce knows Tony can buy anything that he really wants, so that’s not the goal here. What he wants is to show Tony exactly how he feels about him. Bruce could’ve tried to come up with something in the lab but then it would never be a secret from Tony. JARVIS would report any breakthroughs or any excitement immediately and Bruce wants this to be a surprise.

It’s silly, it’s cliche but Bruce is always feeling connected to written words. He can’t think of a better way to share his feelings with Tony than through lines of his favorite poetry.

“This is peace and contentment. It’s new.” He leaves that one on the fridge, as a reference to the title of the poem. He knows Tony stops by the fridge first thing every morning to get out milk for his cereal. And it’s true, every line. Tony has given Bruce back contentment in his life by offering up friendship and a home.

He feels a little bit guilty when he does it but he hacks into JARVIS to make the next message display when Tony turns on his phone for the day. “When did your name change from a proper name to a charm?” He tries to imagine Tony’s face when he sees these messages. Bruce isn’t sure how much poetry Tony reads, considers the puzzled smile he thinks will appear.

The next line requires more sneakiness on Bruce’s part. He waits until Tony is safely ensconced in the lab before carefully breaking into Tony’s bedroom on the floor. (He feels a little guilty about that, surprisingly more than hacking into JARVIS.) “I would rather look at you than all the portraits in the world.” is the line carefully placed on the mirror. And it’s true— art has lost some of its great appeal from being around Tony so often. Tony is art itself, constantly moving and flowing and he’s real. Tangible.

Bruce is good at pretending after years on the run. He’s adapted personas and lifestyles with ease. It isn’t difficult for Bruce to present a carefree face to the world even if internally he’s worrying and suffering. Will Tony even realize it’s him leaving these lines? Maybe this is too subtle. But then Tony is walking back into the lab, right up to Bruce, destroying all the space between them. “I’m so in love with you I can’t stand up,” Tony says into Bruce’s ear. Bruce feels a slow blush spread over his face. 

“How did you know?” Bruce says, wondering. 

“Who else could hack JARVIS like that and quote poetry all at once?” Tony’s smiling, and then he leans forward to kiss Bruce. Tony leans into him and Bruce thinks of their bodies as lines of different stanzas curling together.

“Before today my body was useless,” Bruce whispers against Tony’s neck as they make love for the first time. 

“Pure genius at work,” Tony responds and Bruce laughs. The poem, the lines, the words, all of them perfect. And this, their bodies together, is a new kind of poem.

**Author's Note:**

> referenced poems, in order:
> 
> "The Orange" by Wendy Cope (This is peace and contentment. It’s new.)
> 
> "Name" by Carol Ann Duffy (When did your name change from a proper name to a charm?)
> 
> "Having A Coke With You" by Frank O’Hara (I would rather look at you than all the portraits in the world.)
> 
> "Glass" by Kim Addonizio (I’m so in love with you I can’t stand up.) Along with the title.
> 
> "The Kiss" by Anne Sexton (Before today my body was useless. Pure genius at work.)


End file.
